Song For A Friend
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: "Keep on keeping it real, Cause it keeps getting easier indeed." Short oneshot dedicated to I-Am-Jason-Son-Of-Jupiter. Happy birthday, FRIEND : Based loosely on Song for a Friendm by Jason Mraz, a son we both love. So enjoy!


**SO HII. How'd you guys like Rome's Descent huh? Well, I'm not here to talk about that...I'm here to say..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY I-AM-JASON-SON-OF-JUPITER!**

**I wanted to say that, even though you're SO ANNOYING AND SO FREAKING UGH. That I wanna wring your neck sometimes...you're a cool friend. I've known you since I was born, so that's cool...So thanks for all those laughs, and all that amazingly good advice you've given me. I swear, you're like a girl sometimes : p**

If there's one eight minute song in the world Reyna could listen to over and over again, it would be "A song for Friends," by Jason Mraz.

She couldn't explain it. It was soothing. There was something about it that made her intrigued by the song, she couldn't stop listening to it.

Maybe also it's because Jason introduced it to her. Yeah, she hated to admit it at first, but Sparky actually did something right for once.

Reyna sighed. She was, for the first time ever since Jason came back, genuinely bored. She cranked up the volume of the song, and sat in her chair, reading some random Latin book she found in her drawer.

When it was 3 in the afternoon and she realized that she was still doing the same thing as she was doing two hours before, she sighed plaintively. "Happy birthday to you' she sang half heartedly.

She couldn't believe it was Jason's birthday and he was late the one day he was told to be early at her cabin. Seriously, could that boy be any more irresponsible?

Keep on keeping it real  
Cause it keeps getting easier indeed  
He's the reason that I'm laughing  
Even if there's no one else  
He said, you've got to love yourself

_Keep on keeping it real_

_Cause it keeps getting easier indeed,_

"He's the reason I'm laughing, Even if there's no one else," Reyna sang quietly, twirling a pencil she found on the floor.

"He said, you've got to love yourself!" A voice rang out from behind her. She spun around and found Jason with his hands in his pockets, accompanied by Leo.

Hazel, Frank, Piper, and everyone else sprang out from their hiding spots and yelled, "FINALLY! GODS, WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR TWO HOURS, YOU IDIOT!" Jason stumbled back at the outburst of words,

"Woah woah woah, guys," he put up his hands in surrender. "Isn't it _supposed _to go something along the lines of Surprise?" The group glared at him , but then broke out into a goofy grin.

"Happy birthday, ole' pal." Dakota set down his flask for a moment and handed Jason a sloppily wrapped rectangular (If you could even call it a rectangle) "box."

"Gee, it looks professionally wrapped, 'Kota." Jason snickered, gladly receiving the box. One by one, everyone handed him boxes and cards, until Reyna and Annabeth were the only ones left.

"Well, please, don't pelt me with presents you guys," Jason joked light heartedly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and lightly punched him on the arm. "Well, first we wanted to say..thanks. I mean, for the short time I've known you, you're pretty helpful and cool..albeit VERY annoying. And you know," Annabeth looked like she was about to get into ranting mode, so Reyna stopped her there.

"And although I MYSELF may want to wring your puny little neck sometimes," she stopped for Leo to stop pointing and laughing. "I want to say thanks. For all that great advice you've given me, I mean, you give advice better than a girl, Grace." she smirked. "What's your secret?"

"HIS SECRET IS THAT HIS NAME IS JASONA ALEXANDRA GRACE, AND HE'S A GIRL!" Leo gasped, observing his friend.

"Oh Gods, the horror of Jason being a girl." Reyna shook her head.

"I don't think we should insult girls that much." Piper giggled, also adding on that she didn't want the world to think that ALL girls were that ugly.

Jason pouted and put his hands on his hips. "GIRRLL. YOU MUST BE CRAY IF YOU BE THINKING I'M-"

"No," Leo interrupted, shaking his head. "Please. Don't get too out of character now, our heads might explode. Only I can do the impression," The boy cracked his knuckles. "Leave it the professionals, Honey."

Reyna blinked and decided to move on. "Well, I just want to give you his card you requested..You know, of all the people I know that you don't but want to get to know better?" Jason gasped and snatched the card from her enthusiastically. "

"Thanks! Rey, this is AWESOME," he smiled innocently and looked at her with wide eyes.

"I mean, this is really all I want from you. Wow, this is worth at least five-"

"Oh shut up Grace, you know I also got you Diablo 3." Reyna rolled her eyes when Jason squealed like a girl.

"FINALLY, REY! You know, all my friends have it already, and I was the only one who couldn't buy it," he sniffled. "This means so much to me, there's NOTHING else you could ever do to-"

Reyna shoved the last present in his arms. "You've begging for these two presents for three months now, Jason," she noted in an obvious tone.

"Obviously if I didn't get it for you, you would have exploded into one of those mushroom clouds." Leo snickered, and defended himself by saying, "What? Can't YOU guys imagine Jason blowing up like a Japanese anime character?"

Jason's eyes brimmed with fake tears. "I-how did you get this again?" Reyna scoffed.

"What, this? I custom ordered it on Amazon for like twenty bucks, Jason. It's not that special." he huffed. "Well, a swim jacket with MY name on it is special to me...I mean, my old one broke..so.."

"Yeah, I still don't understand how you break a waterproof swim jacket. YOU'RE ON the swim team, for gods' sake Percy," she ranted. "Can't you take better care of this five year old?" Percy shrugged.

"I try Rey," he defended himself. "But this guy is a rabid animal. You can't control him. And that's coming from ME."

The crew laughed and Piper chose this perfect moment to bring out the birthday cake.

"Make a wish, hope it comes true, don't tell us, Yada yada..." she droned, giggling when Jason pointed out, "You FORGOT the close your eyes part,. How am I supposed to make a wish if I don't close my eyes?"

Reyna smiled, remembering the song and playing it back in her head.

You got all the skill you need,  
Individuality

Oh, she's got individuality alright. Just ask Octavian, Sparky, anyone who's ever crossed her path, Yes, she's VERY distinct.

You got something  
Call it gumption  
Call it anything you want  
Because when you play the fool now  
You're only fooling everyone else  
You're learning to love yourself

Yes you are

There's no price to pay  
When you give and what you take,  
That's why it's easy to thank you  
You...

Reyna smiled. That's why it's easy to thank Jason...for all he's done. Sure, he's annoying as Dakota on a drinking rampage sometimes, but in the end...all that excitement he's given her, that friendship-Yeah, that's why he's different from most guys. He's got individuality...just like her.

**Well, enjoy, Jason. AND FOR ALL YOU READERS: Unfortunately, this is ACTUALLY what happened at Jason's non supervised birthday party...his parents all barbequed outside. :D I left out a lot of uhm...parts that I feel uncomfortable writing because it's TOO OOC for Jason.**

**But enjoy, awesomesauce readers : p**


End file.
